The next cup
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Its that time again ,the Galactik Football cup is back ,but with new friends old enimies and a whole new threat this is going to be anything but normal .
1. At the begining

**The next cup**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GF never will i take no credit as nothing belongs to me apart from a few ocs a few planets and a couple of made up words that exist in my mind **

**ok so im back after however long i've been gone so lets get the party started.**

**.......................................................**

After an eventful break away from training ,the Snow Kids were back together which was a good thing and a bad one . For instance Mark and Micro-ice had had a fight within fifteen minuets of meeting up with the rest .

Apart from that nothing else eventful happened apart from Mark falling down a flight of stairs but he lived so it wasn't all that great for everyone else .

Aarch was late but when he walked in he carried with him an air of enthusiasm that had nothing to do with him and Aduim getting together ,which was true as well.

"Welcome back team" Aarch said with a smile that raidiated his enthusiasm around the room and into the Snow Kids and Mark and they couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope your all well rested and that none of you did anything too crazy while you were gone " Aarch continued still smiling " And I hope you are all ready to train harder than ever to win ,training starts first thing tomorrow but tonight we're on Arcadia news so be prepared " and with that he left them to get settled back into the hotel they were staying at on Genisis Stadium.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Some hours later .

Tia stared at herself in the full lenght mirror in her and Mei's room and sighed ,she didn't look right even with all Mei's style advice which had taken up alot of time to write down and were really hard to follow

**1. **buy clothes that bring out your eyes .

Tia had done that she was wearing a knee lenght green dress (a nice shade of Green anything but snot green) and matching shoes

**2. **Let me (Mei) do your make-up

That had also happened and Tia supposed at least her face looked alright. She was just starting to feel good about herself when the bathroom door opened and Mei waked out wearing her best purple dress and stilettos . That put Tia back in her place of misery .

"wow Tia you look great I did a good job with you " Mei said " i'll try and get Yuki to put on make-up now "

" Good luck with that " Tia said knowing that was a lost cause ,Yuki wouldn't let anyone put make-up on her ever , _maybe i should do the same thing _Tia thought as she looked in the mirror again . She turned to say that Mei would be wasting her time trying to convince Yuki to put on make-up but Mei had already left

"aw well more power to her" Tia said to no-one and went back to looking in ther mirror

..............................................................................................................................................................................

D'jok and Micro-ice were in the room down the hall talking about the time they had spent away from each other and the team

" Mei's uncle owns a farm !" D'jok says

" But Mei's such a _girl_" Micro-ice said because he couldn't thing of a better word and he tried to flatten his hair for the fifth time in ten seconds

" I know that's what makes it so funny !" D'jok says laughing "think about it _Mei on a farm!!!"_He went into a fit of laughter and only sobered up when Micro-ice hit him

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Down the hall even more Thran and Ahito were talking about the time they had spent on Amethyst with Kaori their sister

" Lets just hope that nothing that weird _ever _happens again " Thran said

" Yeah sure " Ahito said " but weird just follows us around " and he drifted off to sleep and for once Thran didn't notice

" i know that but come on it can't hurt to try and stop it ....." He trailed off as he noticed his brother was asleep and talking as normal

"Who painted the house purple?" Ahito asked in his sleep

" Seriously I swear we're not related sometimes" Thran said and he shook Ahito to wake him up

It was at that point Yuki ran in "HIDE ME!" she yelled and she slid under the bed .

" what the....?" Thran started but about three seconds later his unfinished question was answered as Mei ran in with her make-up bag

"Here Yuki,Yuki,Yuki" Mei said smiling " where is she ?"

" In the fridge" Ahito said as he had fallen asleep again

"What?" Mei said and Thran just shrugged and gave Mei the "i have no idea " face

Mei left not long after that going to search for Yuki in Micro-ice and D'joks room .

" Thanks " Yuki said coming out from under one of the beds and she snesked out and down the hall .

"see " Ahito said because he was awake now " weird just follows us around"

" I know" Thran sighed

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

**At the studio**

" welcome dear veiwers ,I am Callie Mystic reporting to you live for Arcadia news with Nork Agnet as usual " Callie said to the camera

" yes welcome to this very special broadcast. It's special becuse once again the Galactik football tournament is right around the corner and we have the two time cup champions The Snow Kids with us tonight but before we get them out a breif word from our sponser"

The technoid advert was played and then Callie and Nork were back

" ok please welcome the Snow Kids" Nork said and the camera swung around as the Snow Kids walked on to applause from the live audiance.

" welcome Snow Kids !" Callie says " so what does it feel like to be back defending the cup yet again"

" it feels amazing Callie" D'Jok said before anyone else could even open their mouth "But of course it's going to be even harder this time "

" Yes I suppose it is " Callie said " mei what are your thoughts on this?"

" well like D'jok said it's going to be even harder this year ,but i'm sure we can do it ,i mean we've done it twice before why not again?"

" why not indeed? Aarch how do you plan to win again?" Nork asked

" well just by training hard and playing as well as we possibly can"

..................................................................................................................................................................................

As the interview continued ,somewhere on a remote planet a high back black chair spun around to face a man with wild eyes and shoulder lenght black hair dressed all in black who was kneeling before the chair

" we will destroy them " the person in the high backed black chair said " one by one "

The man in black smiled an evil smile while adjusting his belt which had an assortment of guns knifes and hypodermic needles .

**ok so its crap for a first chapter but it does get better i promise**

**review please!!**


	2. Inside Help

**the next cup**

**disclaimer : dont own it ,i just own a bunch of ocs and planets and stuff **

**ok im back again lets do this **

**chapter 2 : A little crazy .**

The morning after the news interview The Snow Kids were gathered in the training room ,talking about what they had done on there time off. D'Jok was just about to tell everyone about Mei's uncle pulling a chicken coop out of the fat of his belly when Aarch walked in with Simbai and a very sun burnt Clamp.

" This is your first training session of the new cup " Aarch said as if it wasn't obvious "so lets make it count "

There were nodds of agreement but not much else ,the Snow Kids were too busy staring at Clamps sunburn and wondering what the hell had happened to him.

"I said Its your first training session of the new cup so lets make it count!!" Aarch said again and this time he got the desired result

"GO SNOW GO!" The team chanted and Aarch couldn't help but smile at them as they entered the holo-trainer ,Mark and Yuki took their places on the bench waiting to be needed .Mark tried to sit close to Yuki but she moved looking disgusted so Mark was left by himself .

Inside the holo-trainer was the same as ever, the floating pitch in the artificial sun . Mei siged to herself as she took her place ,it was good to be back . She watched D'Jok and Micro-ice fooling around for a bit before Aarch called them all to attention .

After his speach wich had to be said was a little boring ,the holo players of the shadows came up and Mei couldn't help thinking _"how original"_. It was a bit unfair ,but they had played the shadows like a billion time in the last two cups and Mei was getting tired of it but Aarch was the coach so what he said went .

D'Jok won the ball but was almost immediately tackled by Sinedd ,who passed to some (nameless) shadow . The shadow charged up the feild dodging Mei and Thran and shooting but Ahito saved it because for one he was awake. But it didn't last long ,after he threw the ball back into play he slid down on of the posts and fell asleep in natural Ahito style.

Micro-ice had the ball ,he was so near the goal ,he was just about to shoot when Sinedd smoged right in front of him. Micro-ice passed to Tia who using the breath scored with her graceful back flip.

"Brilliant!" Aarch said

**On Amethyst (long time no type about) **

Kaori yelped in pain as Leo her stylist accidentally shoved a pin in her leg "OW!"

"Well if you'd stop posing in the mirror" Leo said jokingly

"I'm a model it's what I do !" Kaori said striking an over exaggerated pose

"well you'll stop if you dont want that dress to look like a sack!" Leo threatened and Kaori stopped moving

"Even though I'm sure I could pull that off ,I don't wanna chance it"

"thank you" Leo said

.Kaori was busy being vain and staring at herself in the mirror ,from the stiletto heels that were starting to hurt ,to the top of her dark blue hair which was annoying her with its refusal to go straight this morning.

It was just one of those days for her, first she'd woken up late,then her hair wouldn't straighten and just to make things worse her toaster had broken and so she'd been going round for a while singing (to the tune of American pie) "The day the toaster died". So she'd been in a bad mood when she'd walked through the door to see Leo ,but as usual her mood hadn't lasted long with Leo ...just being himself.

"What are you staring at ?" Leo asked "You look perfect !!!" he them whacked her with his tailoring kit

"watch where you swing that!" Kaori complained "No one wants a model with bruises!"

"Oh and speaking of modeling ,your next shoot calls for you to be in Genisis stadium,where I understand those darling twins you never shut up about are ,am I ever gonna meet them by the way?"

"maybe" Kaori said "if i get this dress for free"

"No chance ,but nice try . Pack your stuff you leave for the stadium tonight and you can have the dress half price "Leo said

"Yay! I love you!" Kaori said

" I would love you ,if you weren't a girl and if you didn't clean me out every time you came in here!"

"Whatever" Came the reply as Kaori sauntered down the hall with the dress.

"that girl...." Leo started but he waved his hands and never finished his sentence.

**Genesis Stadium**

"SHE'S COMING!" Mei yelled coming into the T.V room brandishing a magazine in front of her.

"Who?" D'Jok said

"Kaori!" Mei said happily

"Who's that?" Mark asked and Mei shoved the magazine under his nose so he could see the picture . A bluenette pouting at the camera in the latest "Lynette Sacrave" fashion

"Oh she's hot !" Mark said to Thran

"That's my sister!" Thran said and Mark moved away from him to stare at the picture some more.

"She is really hot!" Mark said nudging Ahito awake

"She's my sister too." Ahito said and Mark left the room with a face as red as D'Joks hair ,muttering something about ,her still being hot.

"Well she's coming!" Mei said and then she left to get her magazine back from Mark .

Thran and Ahito sighed "here we go again"

**On some remote planet.**

A high back chair swung around

"Our plan is almost ready to be put into action!"The man in the chair said he was wearing a pink coat shirt and trousers and had greyish hair,his name was Harris.

" I don't know how we're going to get what we need from the Snow Kids." The man in black said

"We're going to need a little inside help." Harris said and he threw a magazine at the man in black ,the picture showed a bluenette wearing the latest "Lynette Scarave" fashion.

"Her?" The man in black asked

"Yes ,shes perfect for the job and she's going to be on Genesis stadium soon so the timimg works out .It's like handing the galaxy to me on a silver platter!"Harris said and he smiled .

**On a shuttle **

Kaori looked at the time again it hadn't changed since she'd last looked at it three seconds before.

"Come on !!!" She yelled at the clock and when it refused to do anything she through it at the wall. It smashed .

"well at least it did something." She said and then giggled "I must be really tired i'm laughing at nothing!"

Just then the shuttle started to shake so violently that Kaori lost her footing and fell onto the bed that was there

"Good thing this is a privet shuttle" she said before she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The door opened to reveal a man in a pink coat and a man that seemed vaguely familiar to Kaori.

"Hello " The man in pink said, not all that pleasantly pointing a gun at her " I need to ask you something"

" What the fuck!" Kaori said without paying much attention to Harris ,she was to busy trying to work out where she had seen the man in black before then it hit her. When the twins were on Amethyst he broke in and tried to kill them.

"YOU!" She yelled pointing at him "You tried to kill...." She didn't get to finish as Harris had a hand over her mouth and a gun at her head.

"Your going to help us." He said . Kaori pulled away from him and turned so she was face to face with him ,he dropped the gun.

"No way in hell!" And she spat in his face while trying to kick him in the balls.

"Charming little thing isn't she." Harris said to the man in black while dodging the kick and wiping his face "sentimental to no doubt"

"What are you on about!?" Kaori said

Harris was walking round the room he stopped at a table and picked up a picture of the twins,

" I know that what you care for more than anything else in the galaxy are those twins" Harris said ,"so i'm going to make you a little deal. You do what we want and I wont kill them, you don't do what we want and i can have them ... lets see....terminated " and he lit the picture on fire and let it fall where it was consumed by the flames and curled into ash

"what do you want me to do" Kaori said looking up from the pile of ash on the floor into Harris's eyes.

"Good to see you've changed your mind . Now this is what I want you to do ............."

**And that is the end of that chapter ,muhahaha youll have to come back when the next chapter is up ,but of course that depends on REVIEWS ! The man in black will be referred to as "The man in black" till later its a plotpoint so keep that in mind .and Lynette Scarave doesnt exist either.I think thats everything covered.**

**Review please!**


End file.
